


No Risks

by What_They_Call_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Briam, Hurt!Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Scared!Brett, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting around him seemed to stop, but Brett did not care. He could only see Liam on the floor struggling to breath. His Liam. His mate. His fault. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam gets hurt badly in a fight, and no one knows if he's going to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Risks

Fighting isn’t exactly Brett’s thing. For all his badass-ness you’d think the tall teen would fight constantly, but he had only ever been told to fight in self-defence, as Satomi requested.

This was the exact reason that Liam was surprised when Brett had insisted on fighting with him. Fighting for a different pack. Brett was willing to lay down his life for Liam and the McCall pack.

“Okay, you knock them out. Don’t take any risks, I don’t care if they seem worth it. No risks.” Liam told Brett. The older wolf nodded seriously and then told Liam the exact same thing. Liam smiled and pulled Brett’s head down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

It seemed like seconds later the fighting started. The two stuck together like glue, both watching each other’s backs. The rest of the pack -save Stiles and Lydia- were fighting as well. The battle seemed to be going well, Brett had a pile of unconscious assassins scattered around him, but they seemed to just keep coming.

As Brett faced a particularly tough assassin, he fell out of line with Liam, their backs no longer pressed together. He was so engrossed in his fight that he didn’t see it coming, he almost didn’t hear Liam’s shout, he almost didn’t turn around fast enough to witness his mistake.

Liam stood directly behind Brett, where he was always supposed to stand, but now a sword was lodged deep into his chest. A sword that had been meant for Brett. Warm red blood welled from the wound, filling the air with the smell of copper.

Everything seemed to slow down, Liam fell to his knees, his hands gripping at the sword, almost like examining the wound. 

Then Liam hit the ground, with a soft thud. 

Brett let out a roar.

The fighting around him seemed to stop, but Brett did not care. He could only see Liam on the floor struggling to breath. His Liam. His mate. His fault. 

Blood escaped the younger werewolves lips, and feebly he reached out to his mate. “Brett...” Liam started but he trailed off, as a gurgle of crimson blood leaked from his mouth.

“I’m here baby. I’m right here.” Brett spoke quickly, his voice close to breaking tears formed in his eyes. Brett picked Liam up, cradling him carefully against his chest, and then the older boys began to run. His thoughts only on saving Liam, he didn’t care who won the fight as long as Liam was okay.

“I-I love you.” Liam whispered, his words quiet as he struggled to speak.

“No, no Liam. You're not dying here. You don’t get to say that like its the last thing you ever say. You understand me? You Liam Dunbar will survive this.” Brett answered, staring sternly down at Liam. Liam nodded, but didn’t look convinced.

Brett pushed faster, his running hit speeds he could never have imagined before. He got to Deaton’s in about ten minutes. Liam was still alive, but barely.

When Brett slammed into the vet’s office his Liam barely alive in his arms, Deaton wasted no time in bringing the younger werewolf to the back. Deaton told Brett where to find what he needed, but other than that, he was silent as he worked on trying to save Liam’s life.

“Will he be okay?” Brett asked, as Deaton pulled the wolfsbane coated sword out of Liam’s chest. The vet didn’t answer.

“Will he be okay?” Brett asked, his tone louder, and his voice coming out more like a growl. Deaton still didn’t answer, he just grabbed Brett’s hands and put them on the bleeding wound, as he got the antitoxin for the wolfsbane.

“Deaton, you need to answer me! Will Liam make it?” Brett yelled again, his hands holding the wound carefully, afraid to apply too much pressure and crack on of Liam’s ribs.

“I don’t know Brett.” Deaton finally answered.

\----------------------------------

Death had always seemed scary, but far away to Liam, he often wondered how he’d die, he hoped from old age, in his sleep; but even a death as peaceful as that one seemed to scare the young boy. But as he saw the sword slicing through the air, towards Brett, towards the man that he love, towards his mate, Liam knew that taking his place, dying instead of Brett, made death a lot less scary.

This is how he is supposed to go. It felt right, like it was always meant to be. And Liam was ready, for whatever came next, as long as Brett was safe.

One thing Liam wasn’t expecting in the afterlife (or whatever it is) was for it to be so uncomfortable. He had expected his dead grandparents, and a warm white light, not a stupid beeping sound that went off every couple of seconds. 

Liam’s mind seemed to clear, and dimly he recognized the smell of hospital, so he wasn’t dead. The he sniffed again, this time he discovered that Brett was near, and he hadn’t showered in a few days, leaving him rather...pungent.

He felt a pressure on his leg, it felt like Brett, was sleeping on his thigh, he wanted to open his eyes to see, but they seemed to be glued shut from exhaustion. 

From outside the room that Liam was in he smelled Melissa McCall and his step dad. Melissa spoke softly, “Poor boy, he hasn’t left Liam’s side all week.” She was talking about Brett, “We should probably kick him out so he can take a shower and get a good nights rest.”

“I’ve already tried. He made it clear he isn’t going to leave until Liam wakes up. Justin said, both adults sighed at Brett’s stubbornness, and Liam almost wanted to laugh. The two moved on.

Liam worked to open his heavy eyelids, wanting to wake up for at least Brett’s sake. After a few frustrating minutes, and a loud groan the young werewolf was able to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a disheveled Brett, sleeping soundly, his head laying across Liam’s thighs. The rest of Brett’s body was in an uncomfortable looking armchair, which had been pushed as close to the bed as could manage.

Liam may have been the one on the brink of death, but Brett looked like shit. He probably looked worse than young werewolf in the hospital. Brett’s hair looked greasy, and uncombed. There were dark tear stains down his cheeks, making Liam feel slightly guilty.

Lightly Liam touched touched Brett’s shoulder prompting the older werewolf to shoot awake. He sat up straight, his hands formed fists, he looked ready to fight, ready to protect his sleeping Liam.

“You know you could have taken my pillow, I wouldn’t have minded.” Liam said with a slight smile.

Brett didn’t respond to Liam’s attempt at humor, he just reached over and pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace. He breathed in Liam, to make sure it wasn’t a dream, and the boy was truly in his arms.

Liam is alive.

Liam is safe.

Liam is here.

Brett’s mind repeated those words in his head over and over again. Brett didn’t want to ever let go of the younger werewolf again. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Brett mumbled his words muffled by Liam’s shoulder. 

Brett placed a delicate kiss on Liam’s shoulder, and he pulled his mate a bit closer. He almost appeared to be crying.

“Brett, Don’t worry. I’m okay.” Liam spoke quietly closing his eyes. He too breathed in his mate’s smell, just to be sure that Brett was truly here.

Suddenly Brett ripped away from Liam, putting his hands on the younger’s shoulders and looking deep into the boy’s eyes. Brett looked serious, his voice shook as he spoke, but it was important, “Liam, you told me you wouldn’t take any risks. That was definitely a risk.”

“The guy was going to stab you. If I could do it over again I would. I was not about to lose you.” Liam defended himself.

“What about me Liam? I thought I was going to lose you! I was going out of my mind!” Brett yelled. Tears formed in his eyes, Liam wasn’t sure if they were from relief that he was alive, anger at his actions, or fear that Liam was going to die. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Liam said finally, his voice quiet. Liam gave Brett a soft kiss. 

Though Liam wasn’t sorry that he had done what he did. He knew is the situation ever arose again, he would do it again in a heartbeat. Sometimes the rewards outweigh the rewards. 

Especially if the reward is a living Brett.


End file.
